Desnuda
by oxybry
Summary: Una mujer desnuda es un enigma y siempre es una fiesta descifrarlo.


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

Fic para el desafío Lemon de **Malvadas y locas… Ideas.**

 _Una mujer desnuda es un enigma y siempre es una fiesta descifrarlo. (Mario Benedetti en **Una mujer desnuda y en lo oscuro** )_

 **DESNUDA**

Mira su reflejo en el espejo y aparta la vista. Es difícil. Libera una respiración y una risa nerviosa se apodera de ella, ¿por qué se comporta como una virgen pudorosa? Es una mujer casada. Además, no es como si fuera su primera vez, no es como si él no la hubiese visto antes. Cierra los ojos y trata de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón cuando le llega la voz de él llamando su nombre.

—¿Kyoko? ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo en el baño —pregunta con preocupación.

—Todo está bien —responde, y su voz sale más aguda de lo esperado.

Toma una última respiración profunda mientras su mano sujeta el picaporte, la fría superficie del piso extrañamente quema contra la piel de sus pies descalzos.

La puerta cruje suavemente al ser abierta.

—Debería pedirle a Yashiro que… —las palabras de Kuon mueren en su boca, los documentos que tiene en la mano caen desordenadamente en el piso. Sus ojos, fijos en ella, indescifrables.

Sus rodillas tiemblan ligeramente, amenazando con fallarle, mantenerse en pie nunca había parecido una tarea tan titánica, juguetea con sus manos sin saber qué hacer mientras mira el piso desnudo a sus pies, desnudo como ella.

El casi silencioso movimiento de mantas le advierte de los movimientos de él. Sus deliberadamente delicadas y átonas pisadas recrean un compás binario con el pulso, fuerte y acentuado, de la sangre viajando en sus venas.

Las pisadas se detienen frente a ella, sus pies, los de él, descalzos a solo centímetros de los de ella, su piel arde anticipando el contacto que no llega, los segundos que transcurren susurran en su mente hurgando en viejas inseguridades. Un toque, mínimo, delicado, en su barbilla incitándola a levantar la mirada, a conectarla con la suya… Irresistible.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia caen afuera contando historias en la noche y él da un paso atrás alejándose de ella al tiempo que le señala que no se mueva.

En una deliciosa y renovada tortura se convierte la contemplación, porque eso es todo lo que él hace, contemplarla con fascinación, como un artista orgulloso contempla su obra, como un coleccionista observa una extraordinaria pieza de arte que quiere solo para él.

El hambre en sus ojos la desarma, y el viaje predatorio de su mirada escrutando cada parte de su cuerpo la quema de forma nueva y desconocida. La rodea sin tocarla como si él fuese un planeta y ella el sol.

La lluvia arrecia afuera y él da un paso más cerca de ella, sonríe, su boca acercándose peligrosamente a las curvas de sus pechos, examinando, la calidez de su respiración deslizándose como pluma sobre su piel. Un ligero temblor la recorre cuando él descaradamente sopla sobre la base de su cuello, lo escucha reírse por lo bajo y la calidez se extiende en su pecho. Una corriente eléctrica recorre su columna cuando la toca sin tocarla, cuando sus dedos se deslizan como fantasmas sobre las diminutas vellosidades en el final de la planicie de su espalda.

Cierra los ojos y un suave gemido abandona su boca al sentir los labios de él recorriendo un elaborado camino de ascenso a su oreja. Otro gemido le sigue cuando sus dientes mordisquean suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. El fuego la consume, quiere que sus manos la recorran, como lo hacía su mirada, tortura, suspira, simplemente una tortura lo que él le hacía, un eterno delirio lo que sentía.

—Tu desnudez es tu mejor lencería —confía él con un susurro ronco, cargado de promesas.

Las leves asperezas en las palmas de sus manos que ahora aprisionan su cintura provocan un suspiro ahogado, esas mismas manos que se pasean perezosamente en la superficie de su vientre a veces amenazando con escalar al norte, otras tantas con ahogarse en el sur.

Desplaza un poco hacia atrás sus caderas, la curvatura al final de su espalda arqueándose un poco, se mueve suavemente contra las caderas de él, rozándolo, incitándolo.

Él la aprieta con fuerza embriagadora, casi animal. Sus manos están en todas partes. Ella es escasamente consciente del roce de las cobijas bajo su espalda, su mente nublada por el péndulo del deseo, sus manos dibujan patrones ilícitos en el interior de sus muslos, sus dientes mordisquean suavemente la cima de su pecho como un pájaro que mordisquea una fruta mientras continua su lento peregrinaje hacia el sur.

Aprieta las sábanas con sus puños, su boca se abre ligeramente, pero ningún sonido inteligible sale de ella, porque ella arde, se quema. Su lengua, la él, acaricia los pliegues, roza los delicados labios que custodian la entrada, juguetea con el punto exacto, para luego hundirse en las profundidades de la carne. Las llamas sí que tenían lengua.

Se arma y se vuelve a desarmar, se expande y no se detiene, se siente morir y renacer… Explota. El cielo ruge.

Aún envuelta en los efectos de su culmen, no puede decir si son segundos o minutos cuando siente sus labios seguir recorriendo su cuerpo, sus dedos tocando y presionando los puntos exactos, había despertado a la bestia durmiente.

Es un juego, es una lucha, es entrega…, es amor, cada roce ilícito, cada caricia fantasma, cada beso mariposa, cada susurro ahogado…, cada palabra no dicha.

Y es ella la que finalmente lo guía con su mano a la húmeda entrada, porque su carne llama a su carne. Se abre, la llena, lo envuelve y bailan al son de una melodía que ellos escuchan, a ese compás que ellos mismos marcan, mientras afuera, la lluvia amaina.


End file.
